The Whole Package
by Confession68
Summary: LuNa with a side of fluff ! XP Luffy explains it's not about the outside beauty, but the package as a whole. MINOR SPOILERS FROM RECENT CHAPTERS.


**Author's Note: **I kinda put this little fic together within a matter of an hour. It was kinda on my mind for quite some time, and needed to write about it! XP I hope you guys enjoy! XD I hope I got stuff right … XP Anyways, enjoy! XD There's something I really needed to point out in here! XP

**The Whole Package**

"We're all here!! I really missed you guys!" Luffy cried as tears and snot ran down his face.

"We missed you too, Luffy!!" Usopp and Chopper cried as they hugged their friend and cried just as badly.

"Where did you guys go?!"

"What about you?!"

"That's a pretty big ship, Luffy … Where _did_ you go?" Sanji asked as he looked up at it.

"Yeah, whose ship is it?" Nami asked as she stepped up closer to it.

"Oh! It belongs to Hancock!"

"Hancock? Who's he?" Nami asked as she quirked a brow at him.

"Not he! She!"

"Eh?! She?!" Sanji yelled as his jaw dropped.

"Aa! She really helped me out!" He said as he turned towards the ship. "Oi, Hancock!"

"Hancock?" Sanji asked as he leaned towards the others. "Kind of an ugly name for a woman. I wonder … how she looks." He continued as he blanched slightly.

However, a beautiful woman came into view from the ship. "I'm coming, Luffy." She said, her smile shy and cheeks flushed.

"This is Hancock!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin and chuckle.

"Mellorine! Hancock is such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman!" Sanji exclaimed with his one visible eye in the shape of a heart.

"Yohohohoho! Beautiful maiden!" Brook exclaimed as he cupped his hands. "May I see your panties?"

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled angrily as she beat Brook to a boney heap of mysterious lumps before looking up at Hancock. "Wow … she really is pretty …" She admitted with a hand to her cheek, her eyes wide.

"She really helped me out, and even helped me to free Ace!"

"Ace?!" Everyone exclaimed as they gaped at him.

"Mm, it was nothing, Luffy, really. I-I would have done anything you asked." She said as her cheeks flushed an even rosier color and she looked away with her hands to her cheeks.

"Eh?" The crew questioned as they stared at the beautiful woman wide eyed.

"E-h …?" Sanji questioned again as he gaped before his one pupil disappeared and his jaw hit the floor.

"How did she help you free Ace?" Zoro asked as his brow quirked.

"She was able to take me to Impel Down! Hancock's a Shichibukai!"

"E-h?!" They all questioned as they backed away from her quickly, except for Sanji, Zoro, and Robin.

Luffy just burst into laughter as he slapped his knee. "It's okay! It's okay! She's a good guy!"

"Define … good guy … We're pirates …" Usopp said with narrowed eyes as he slapped his hand to the side.

Luffy just chuckled. "Shishishi, true." Then he turned to grin at Hancock. "She's okay! She's on our side!"

"Aaah …" They all cooed in understanding.

"Please, you embarrass me, Luffy …" Hancock said as she again turned shy.

"She's a shy beauty, isn't she?! Ah, so splendid!"

"I am no such thing, you lowly man!" Hancock exclaimed as she fixed Sanji with a cold glare.

"Eh?" They all questioned with blinking eyes at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Ah, Sanji's okay." Luffy said as he chuckled.

"Anything you say, Luffy." Hancock said as she once again reverted back to being shy.

The others just blinked, not entirely sure what was going on. "Um …" Nami said as her brow quirked. "So, where exactly are you from?"

"I am The Snake Princess, Boa Hancock. I am also Empress to the Amazon Lily and Captain of the Kuja Pirates."

"Ah, of course she's an empress! Her beauty can never make her anything lower!" Sanji exclaimed, his one eye once again a heart.

"Amazon Lily?"

Hancock turned to regard Robin. "That's right."

"I believe … I may have heard about it. Isn't it an island … consisting of only women?"

Sanji's heart suddenly popped as his one eye remained wide. "Eh?"

"That's right. We are a race of warrior women, second to none!"

Sanji's eye widened even further. "Eh?! An island with nothing but women?!" He yelled before he turned to Luffy, fire suddenly erupting from his body. "Why you shitty … little … good for nothing … shit for brains …" He seethed as he descended upon Luffy. "Here I was in a living hell, and you were on an island full of _women_?!"

"Eh …?" Luffy questioned as he blinked at Sanji, but then shudder as he turned to run.

However, he was suddenly stopped by Hancock engulfing him in an embrace. "Don't you dare!" She yelled as she glared at Sanji.

"Ah, as you wish, beautiful empress!"

"Gah!" Luffy exclaimed as he was pressed into her oversized mounds. "Ah! Leggo!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she immediately released him, a massive blush erupting onto her face.

"Shishi, s'okay, s'okay!" He said as he picked his hat back up and placed it back on his head. "Anyways … that place was scary!" He said as he stuck his tongue out.

"S-Scary?" Usopp asked as he blinked at Luffy.

"Aa, they kept wanting to touch me! I had to keep running away, and I couldn't eat!"

Gritting his teeth, more flames seemed to erupt from Sanji's body as he growled to himself. "K-Kept touching you …?" Usopp asked as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Aa … it was really annoying. One even tried to make a business out of me, making everyone pay for a touch!"

"Eh …?" Nami questioned with wide eyes before they rolled into Beli signs. "Where is this place again?!"

"Don't even think about it! No one makes a business outta me!" Luffy yelled back at her as he slapped his hand to the side.

"They just wanted to touch the first man they ever saw, Luffy. Do you really blame them?"

"So …? I didn't like it …" He said as he pouted.

"You're a strange one you are … but that's what I like about you …" She said as she blushed and looked away again. "You weren't even effect by my Mero Mero no Mi, even though you saw me naked. You didn't even care …" She said as the blush spread further across her face.

Sanji almost choked before growling even more, the flames erupting out further, which startled Usopp and Chopper.

"Gaah!"

However, the flames suddenly extinguished. "D-Didn't care …?"

"That's right … Not even the second time … No reaction at all … I should probably be offended, but I'm not …"

Sanji gritted his teeth at the mention of a second time. Everyone else just blushed from her words. "Wait a minute …" Zoro said as he turned to Luffy. "You didn't react to seeing her naked?"

"Nope." He replied plainly, his eyes big and blank as if no thought was passing through his seemingly empty head.

"So then …" Both Sanji and Zoro said together as they stared at him.

"Mm?" He questioned as he looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

Then suddenly both looked at one another before turning to look at Nami. "Eh?" She questioned as she perked.

"Aaah!" Usopp suddenly cried in realization. "That's right! The bathhouse in Alabasta!"

"Ah? Bathhouse in Alabasta?" Luffy questioned as his head fell completely to the side as an imaginary question mark appeared over his head.

Nami's eyes then widened in remembrance. "Ha …?"

"You totally reacted to seeing Nami naked!" Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp yelled as they pointed at him.

His head was still tilted all the way to the side as he stared at them blankly. "Ah …?"

Hancock blinked before turning to look at Nami. "He reacted to seeing you naked?"

"Well … yeah … I mean … I kinda flashed them all … and he definitely reacted, but …" She started as she looked a bit confused.

"A rival!" Hancock suddenly declared as she pointed an accusing finger at Nami.

"Haaa?!" She questioned as she gaped at Hancock with a frown. "I think you've got it all wrong …" She said as she waved her hand in front of her.

"You got a reaction out of a man like Luffy! You have beauty, but surely it does not rival mine!" Hancock exclaimed as she continued to point at Nami. "You must have some hold over him …"

"Ah …?" Nami questioned before she suddenly gave a silly grin. "Ah, you think I'm beautiful? And you're right. I did get a reaction out of him and you didn't! I must really be something, huh?!" She exclaimed much too happily. "No, no … I'm nothing special!" She said, changing her mind as she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to feign modesty … but failing, for her smile was much too big and her head must have grown a few inches …

"Oi, oi …" Zoro and Usopp muttered as they waved their hands at her.

"I won't lose to you!"

Clearing her throat, Nami again waved her hand in front of her face. "It's nothing … It's nothing …"

"Why did you only react to Nami?" Usopp asked as he leaned in towards Luffy.

"I dunno …" The rubber man replied as he immediately plugged a nostril with his finger.

'_Idiot _…' They all thought as they glared at him.

xxxx

That night, they threw a feast and a party in celebration for their reunion. Everyone laughed, entertained, ate, and drank happily as they told Hancock stories of their adventures. Chuckling to himself as the stories were told about him, Luffy slipped away unnoticed and walked towards the back for a small bit of solace. Usually, he just wanted to enjoy the festivities, but he had a lot on his mind that he had been wanting time to think about. Learning about his haki was a big deal for him. He saw an opportunity to become stronger for his crew.

Having seen Luffy slip away, Nami blinked in confusion since he usually loved to be in the middle of the festivities. Slipping away herself, she followed after him and blinked when she spotted him sitting at the rails, his legs dangling over the side and swinging.

"Hey."

"Ah?" He questioned, having been startled by her. "Oh, hey Nami!"

"What are you doing here all by yourself? You usually love being the life of the party." She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Mm, just thinkin'."

"Thinking, about what?"

"Just … everything that happened … I wasn't strong enough to protect you guys …" He said softly as he frowned.

"Hey, look at it this way. We're all together now, and we're fine."

"Yeah … but the opposite could have happe-"

"But it didn't!"

Blinking, he quickly turned towards her, his eyes a bit wide. "Look, Luffy … aren't you usually the optimistic one? Don't let this place bring you down. It's not like you." She said as she smiled at him.

"Shishi, thanks Nami." He said as he grinned.

Smiling in return, she then looked up at the night sky as a blush snuck up on her. "So … why did you react to me … and not her?" She was much too curious to pass up this explanation. Luffy was a complex person, that much she knew. But this was something she really wanted to know, call her crazy.

"Mm …" He hummed as he continued to swing his legs. "It's not about beauty … At least … not the outside … It's the whole package … ya know?" He said as he began to rock his head from side to side as he swung his legs.

"Eh …?" She questioned as her eyes opened more and her lips parted.

"I didn't really like her at first … She was really mean … She's okay now … but … I dunno …" He said as he shrugged. "I know you … and have known you for a long time … You're my crewmate and my navigator. I like you, ya know? It's not about what's on the outside … but what's on the inside." He said, completely innocent as he continued to rock his head from side to side, a slight smile on his face.

Nami could only gape at him in complete disbelief at what he had just said. "I guess it's the outside too …" He said as he stilled his head as it was tilted to his right, with her on his left. "I mean, because you're really pretty." He said before beginning to rock his head, and his feet kicking once again.

"You … like me for who I am?"

"Of course I do Nami! You like me too, right?!" He said as he grinned at her with a chuckle before looking back again.

She could still only gape at him, not really capable of saying much more. "I see …" She whispered as she looked ahead of her. Then suddenly she got up. "I'm … gonna go back to the party."

"Okay!" He said as he chuckled and continued looking forward.

She began to slowly walk away, thinking about his words. She could tell they were completely innocent and completely honest. He honestly liked her for who she was, inside and out, and because of that, he found her attractive. Then suddenly, she stopped.

"I'm mean too sometimes …"

"Ah?" He questioned as he turned to stare up at her blankly, his mouth open a bit.

"I said … I'm mean sometimes too …" She repeated as she turned to look at him. "But you still like me, why?"

His expression broke into a grin. "Shishi, because I know you still care about us, and that's why you are mean sometimes, Nami."

She blinked down at him as her heart seemed to rise to her throat. Turning her whole body, she suddenly and quickly went back to him, dropped to her knees, and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Eh?" He questioned as he blinked, owlishly big eyes in confusion.

"You like me for who I am, huh?" She said as she smiled with her eyes closed as she hugged him. "Thank you … That actually means a lot to me. I really like you for who you are too, Luffy. You're an amazing person, and can see why she likes you so much."

He blinked a bit more before his face once again consisted of his massive grin. "Shishi, thanks Nami!"

"You're right, Luffy. It's not about what's on the outside … but what's on the inside … and inside … Luffy … you are the purest of gold in all the world." She said softly as she continued to hug him.

Luffy's eyes slowly widened and his lips parted at her words. He understood exactly what she was saying. He knew how much she loved treasure, and to say that he was the purest of gold … was saying a lot. He blinked slowly a few times before his expression softened.

"Thanks Nami … That really means a lot to me …" He whispered before closing his eyes and embracing her in return with a warm smile.

Smiling as her eyes remained closed, she gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling away to smile at him, which he did in return. Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." She said before standing and heading back to the part. "You should come too. The others might come looking for you!" She said over her shoulder with a smile.

However, he didn't move as he just watched her walk away, his lips parted as a hand slowly rose to his cheek as well as a faint pink hue. Then his smile slowly broke into a grin.

"Shishishi!"

**The End …**

**Author's Note:** I could not help but to notice this fact … Luffy never reacted to Hancock, but had a major reaction to seeing Nami naked. XP So, I had to write a fic about it! XD Even though I know what happened to Nami, Sanji, and Franky, I chose not to talk about it here yet. X3 Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this bit of fluff! XP


End file.
